Treu
' Treu the Golden Child' is the boss of the Engineer's Palace. He is the replacement for Reina as the Golden Child. Rewards *'S Rank: '+2 Agi & Int *'A Rank:' +5 S.Ruin *'B Rank:' +3 Mag *Soul of the Warden Patterns *Treu will quickly move around on one floor for 10-30 seconds. He constantly throws punches and kicks, but is easy to interrupt with a skill cancel behind him or a ranged attack to his face. Note that after being interrupted either by a full combo or a singular spell, he will fire off a ball of electricity in front of him that will explode into several smaller ones (really hurts if you spam ground fire spell with Gilda, catching the entire explosion unless you jump out of the way; just do a full combo and end it with a spell on Gilda, if your build is good the electricity shouldn't be a problem). If you hit him off of a ledge, he will fall to the floor below the other ledges, but will either quickly teleport to the middle ledge or hang out on the floor. If he teleports to the middle ledge, always stay on the middle ledge as he will teleport back there every time you knock him off until he either activates his seraphic storm (two bullets points down) or fills up his mana gauge (next bullet), resetting this teleportation preset. If he hangs out on the floor, though, he'll stay there; hit him towards the right edge of the screen, as on the left there is a lightning trap that will interrupt any combos. He will still teleport to the middle of the floor after getting beaten up for a bit, just hit him again. *Upon filling up his mana gauge, Treu will teleport out of sight and shoot 2-5 electric balls (depending on his remaining Hp) toward the player that explode into smaller ones a few seconds after being launched. After shooting the last ball, he will arrive and cause a thunderstrike at the center of whichever floor the player is currently on. 'Do not '''get hit by that thunderstrike, it deals massive damage. *After depleting 1/4, 1/2, and 3/4 of Treu's Hp, he will move to the center of the room and whisper "seraphic storm," shooting lightning in 1, 2, and 4 directions respectively. It will circle counter-clockwise if the player is on the right side of the room, and clockwise if the player is on the left side. The player is unable to hide beneath or above the lightning as it shoots through platforms. To stop this phase, the player must hit Treu at least once with any attack. If you are on the lowest floor, the animation indicating the line along which the lightning is about to shoot is not visible in the last phase, making it imperative to move up a floor while jumping to observe where the lightning shoots above you. Lore ''When Reina abandoned her training at the northern Alagathian monastery, the monks were faced with a dilemma. The hundreds of souls they had prepared for the Golden Child ritual would soon dissipate if they didn't enter a suitable vessel. Though he was young, Treu, another orphan training at the monastery, was the next best potential candidate. He barely survived the ritual, but upon doing so he was granted the rank of High Commander. Category:Boss Category:Angels